


Life after Death

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Jonrya Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Just a tiny glimpse on the afterlife
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	Life after Death

**Author's Note:**

> Ties with "Seasons"

The royal couple of the North was found dead on their bed, holding hands and looking at peace. The new King Stark had the ravens fly to all corners of Westeros. The first people to arrive were the heads of the northern Houses while their subjects set camp outside Winterfell’s walls. His older sister, Rhaenyra was flying in with her dragons and her children and her retinue was due to arrive and a few days after her. Aerion and little Ravella would need a little more time but in the end all four children would be united once again. From Dorne to the Riverlands and even Essos, people made way to pay their respects to the beloved heroes of the War for Dawn.

“They’re making such a big fuss about it. You would think people don’t die every day”

“I remember when I was laid to rest. If I recall correctly you both made a fuss over it and I’m certain I saw you spill a tear or too, Arya.”

“You were Queen of the South.”

“And you Queen of the North.” 

“I used to be King in the North you know, and I wouldn’t have minded the fuss.” Robb pouted.

“People were kind of busy with the war, Robb. Now quiet! I think I can hear Ghostwing.”

“You always did have a soft spot for your firstborn. The girl could ask you to break an oath and you would, just for her.” Lyanna teased.

“She was always her father’s girl. Just like my Rhaenys.” Rhaegar softly commended.

“It’s a good thing Jon was a much better father than you then.”

“Will you ever forgive me?”

“Will you ever stop bragging about being semi-right about your stupid prophecy?”

“She’s here! Stop bickering!”

“My granddaughter is Queen in the South. I thought my Sansa would have the honor but I still cannot believe that my blood sits on the Iron Throne and she came from Arya and Jon.” Catelyn tearfully commended

“I bet you can’t” Jon grumbled 

“And I still can’t believe that Ned lied to me about Jon all these years. I was like a brother to him!” 

“You were unable to realize your wife was cuckolding you with her twin, a member of your own Kingsguard and you were killed by a boar. Ned lying to you and you believing it is not much of a shock. It was quite amusing for us when we were watching it unfold.” Oberyn smirked.

“I wonder if Ravella and Maron will bring the children. Last time our great nieces were with their cousins, poor Jon gained a new grey hair every day. That was also very amusing.” Elia beamed.

“With how mischievous they all are I bet that even death wouldn’t stop me from graying again. I blame their grandmother.”

“I blame the wolf blood” Eddard said calmly. “Along with your Targaryen ancestry and Ravella marrying into the Martells, it is no wonder Aerion’s Velaryon pups are the calmest.”

“For every Brandon and Lyanna there is an Eddard and Benjen right brother?” Brandon laughed

If you had told Jon years ago that this was what death was like, he would have called you a fool. Now, as he was surrounded by his loved ones and so many people he had missed his chance to meet, he felt content with how he had lived his life and hopeful for what lay ahead.


End file.
